<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tasks Finished by StarlightAscension</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215809">Tasks Finished</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightAscension/pseuds/StarlightAscension'>StarlightAscension</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>False Accusations, Gen, One-Shot, POV First Person, Suicide Attempt, i didn't spend enough time looking at the ending screen to figure out the actual impostor, i still think it was white though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightAscension/pseuds/StarlightAscension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pink finishes her tasks, she decides to head to security. An adaptation of actual events that happened in a game last night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyan &amp; Pink (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tasks Finished</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I leave the lower engine, and check off the last thing on my tasklist. I've finished all my assigned tasks now. I can do whatever I feel like. </p><p>Normally, I'd go to my quarters and read comic books or play games on my Nintendo DSi. But I can't do something like that now. I'd be off guard. And you can't be off guard. Not when an Impostor has killed half the crew of your ship. </p><p>It would be better to head to security. There's bound to be at least one other person there, and no Impostor would ever kill someone who isn't alone unless they want to die. Me and my Mini will be safe there. </p><p>When I enter security, I see Cyan is there, watching the cameras. </p><p>"Hi cyan." I sit down next to them, and take off my helmet to be able to see the cams better. </p><p>The first thing I notice is White in the hallway outside navigation. With the direction they're heading in, they might just be heading from shields- but it sure looks as if they had just come out of that vent, and are leaving it. </p><p>Is White the Impostor? </p><p>I'm so focused on trying to watch White that I don't notice that Cyan got up until I see the camera outside this room showing Cyan leaving the room. A moment later, they're shown on the camera in the upper hallway, heading towards the cafeteria. </p><p>Seems as if White did vent, and Cyan is running to call a-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"EMERGENCY MEETING! EMERGENCY MEETING!" </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I run to the cafeteria, preparing to back up Cyan. But when I arrive there, I find that it wasn't Cyan who called the meeting. </p><p>Orange is there, waiting for everyone to sit down. </p><p>"I swear Cyan vented in security!" </p><p>Wait, what? </p><p>But Cyan was with me the whole time, they never vented! Besides, they'd have killed me! </p><p>I forget everything I was going to say. Orange is accusing Cyan?! </p><p>Orange keeps talking. "Cyan was in security one minute and wasn't there the next, they vented!" </p><p>I guess Orange was watching in admin. I want to say something, but Cyan hasn't mentioned White yet, which is making me doubt that they're the Impostor. And if I defend Cyan, they might suspect me- </p><p>"I was in security the whole time, ask Pink." </p><p>Well, I guess I have no choice now. </p><p>"Cyan was there at the cameras when I walked in, and they left through the door! I saw them in upper engine so they were probably going to the cafeteria." </p><p>Some people nod. Then Yellow speaks up. </p><p>"You just killed yourself." </p><p>Are they talking to me? </p><p>Cyan thanks me for defending them. The next thing I know, several crew members are accusing Orange. </p><p>My Mini asks me what's going on, and I turn to tell her that I'll tell her later- </p><p>"If it's not Orange, it's Pink." </p><p>Wait, now they're accusing me? </p><p>Sure enough, several people have begun saying I'm an Impostor. </p><p>Oh man... I thought I had stopped them from ejecting an innocent but now they're going to eject me for defending someone they're suspicious of... </p><p>We vote on who we think is an Impostor. Orange gets the most votes. </p><p>Two crewmates drag Orange to the airlock and throw them out into space. </p><p>As everyone else returns to what they're doing, I watch Orange suffocate in the freezing vacuum of space, trying to reach out towards us as they slowly die. </p><p>They're going to do that to <em>me</em> next. They're going to cut off the oxygen and other vital things in my spacesuit and throw me into space to suffocate and freeze to death, all because I didn't want another innocent to suffer that fate... </p><p>I'm going to electrical. </p><p>I'm almost running, past the upper engine and the reactor, to the most dangerous room on the Skeld. </p><p>Everyone knows Electrical is a death zone. The isolated placement, the wall blocking view from the outside, the vent right under the data download screen, the distributor... it's a hunting ground for Impostors. </p><p>And I'd rather die to an Impostor than be ejected by my allies. </p><p>I'm not sure why. Maybe because they'll know I'm not the Impostor if I die? Maybe because whatever death the Impostor has in store for me can't be as bad as being thrown out the airlock? Maybe because I'd rather die to an enemy than be killed by my teammates? <br/>
Maybe because if I commit suicide via impostor, I'll at least have decided for that to happen. Maybe I just want some control over how I die. </p><p>I'm almost in electrical. I prepare to enter and wait by the vent, until the Impostor inevitably spots me and kills me instantly. I haven't even entered the room yet and already I can hear someone behind me-</p><p>Cyan? </p><p>Has Cyan been following me this whole time?</p><p>Are we friends now? Why else would Cyan be going where I'm going... </p><p>But if we're friends, Cyan would be sad if I died... and besides, if they follow me into electrical, the Impostor wouldn't get me, since I'd be with someone. </p><p>Then Cyan clicks a button on their spacesuit and something appears in front of me. </p><p>The task bar, measuring how close we are to returning the ship to full functionality. When that happens, we're able to use different methods of figuring out the impostor that only work when the ship is at full functionality. They'll know it isn't me. Apparently FTL travel seriously messes them up. </p><p>The bar is almost full. </p><p>Maybe I don't have to let myself die... I don't want to hurt Cyan. </p><p>I run past electrical and into storage. Cyan follows. </p><p>I sit down, using the large boxes as a back rest, trying to figure out if I should say something. </p><p>Then my Mini walks up to me, rolling my helmet like a giant beach ball. Oh god, my Mini... I had forgotten all about her when the crew had begun thinking I was the Impostor, and when I ran off to electrical to die. She needs me... </p><p>I'd already cancelled my plan to let the impostor kill me, but this was the final piece that ensured there was no WAY I was going to uncancel it. </p><p>I turn to look at Cyan, who's still showing me the taskbar. I can't see their expression clearly through their space helmet, but I have a feeling that if they knew what I had been doing before I saw them, they'd be relieved right now. </p><p>Then the taskbar fills up completely. </p><p>The announcement speaker turns on, telling us all that we're about to enter FTL travel and to put on our helmets and report to navigation. I pick up my helmet and put it on. </p><p>As we file into navigation, Cyan and I stand next to the window. We're about to jump right to the next sharp point on the course chart, shortening the time it takes us to get to Polus, proving to the entire crew that neither me nor Cyan are Impostors, and enabling us to get rid of the real Impostor on here. Before we enter hyperspace, I want to take a moment to stargaze with Cyan. </p><p>Who could blame me, really. The stars are so much prettier with a friend. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To the real life Cyan: if on October 26th you played Among Us on the Skeld map with a pink player named Celaena with a witch hat and a mini crewmate who defended you when orange accused you of venting in security and then we won by tasks, hi. I'm thinking of you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>